


Feel the Electricity

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R is a mutant that lives at Valjeans safe haven for young people with “special” talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE DONT KNOW WHAT IS GOING HERE  
> I think it was originally meant for wing porn with e/R  
> I don't know what happened  
> Mutants  
> woot  
> Powers are at the bottom

Gavroche appeared on the end of his bed and with no explanation teleported Grantaire to the front room. The first thing he noticed was Eponine. His favorite of the misfit students swayed under the weight of another, a blonde with a bad gash on her head. Valjean took his daughter from Eponine and made eye contact with R. He pointed at another, a man, Grantaire knew this one from the television Feuilly watched, “Get him to Joly,” Valjean’s voice was clear among the confusion in the entryway and R obeyed.  
~ ~ ~  
Enjolras woke up feeling like someone was slowly pulling his body apart in every direction. Opening his eyes took more energy than he would care to admit. The strain came, not from injury to his eyes at least, but rather lack of use. What had happened at the rally to have left him an invalid for days? He knew he was in a form of hospital. That much was obvious by scent alone. Once his eyes were opened, he was meant with visual confirmation. The only person in sight was a dark haired young man, around his own age, leaning against the wall in a chair, eyes closed and an open book falling from his hands. 

He woke with a start at Enjolras’ touch. The blonde had tried speech to get his attention, but his voice was strained and his mouth felt like sandpaper. It was far easier to stick out his hand and shake the man. The other might have been surprised at Enjolras’ touch but it was the latter that received the shock. 

It was similar to the time he had stuck a knife in the electrical outlet. His nurse had told him not too, but Enjolras had needed to find out why and his nanny’s answer of “Because I said so,” did not clarify any danger. This shock was similar, yes, but not on the same scale. He blinked at the jolt and found the other boy staring at the machines surrounding his bed, worried.

“Oh god,” he babbled as he checked over a list hastily written on the side of a cupboard, “Joly told me to avoid that but you startled me and I can’t really control it. I told the bastard I’m useless and should not be put in charge of sleeping rebels. Fuck. I’m so sorry man.” 

Enjolras’ head hurt. The other boy was a mutant then. He must have some control over electricity, Enjolras didn’t really care, the other man’s presence meant he was at least safe for the moment. His babbling was irritating though and Enjolras desperately needed his attention to get the simple necessities of water and food. Sharp hunger pains had begun to draw his attention from almost everything else. 

Waving his hand feebly finally caught the other’s eye and Enjolras gestured toward his mouth, hoping the other one understood. Dark eyebrows disappeared into a mob black curls that were in desperate need of a trim as realization hit. “Oh god. You know what, I suck at this. I’m getting Joly. Hold tight,” he vanished from Enjolras’ line of sight.

Frustrated, he moved to try and sit up but was met with a sharp stabbing pain that forced him to fall back down from the few inches he has risen. A steady hand pressed into his chest to prevent him moving any more, “That’s probably not in your best interest right now, with a fractured wing and all.” 

The face that came into focus was young like the mutant. This one was softer though, and seemed to know what he was doing. After a quick look over the complicated machinery, he raised the bed a bit and let Enjolras drink some water while he introduced himself, “I’m Joly. Resident doctor and expect on mutant anatomy. Don’t let my youthful face fool you, I know how to heal you so much faster and more efficiently than any leading expert in any field. Its a gift.” He winked at the joke he had made and then grabbed the cup from Enjolras, “Sip. Don’t cug. You’ll make yourself sick.”

When Enjolras felt he could, he attempted speech with mixed results. His voice was strained and he coughed a bit before words would form correctly, “Where am I?” 

Joly’s grin grew a little more, he seemed like the overly cheerful type, “Valjeans.” It was a simple answer but carried a deeper meaning to any mutant. Enjolras had read about it, had even driven by the area once, but had never spoken to anyone from the house. It was a pacifist school and safe home. Valjean had started it as a safe haven for children who were left homeless by the X-gene, most of them were “trouble cases” and the type of rebellious teen no one else would take in. Valjean taught them not only to control their powers but to control emotions. The group had always annoyed Enjolras as they refused to participate in rallies and fights, preferring to try for more peaceful advancements (or no advancements in his opinion). He was not against peace, it was just not coming fast enough for all those suffering at the hands of the government. At least it was safe, for now.

“The other mutant you met, that was R,” Joly was tidying up, “He’s mad at you. It was your rally and words that put Eponine and Cosette in danger for no reason. They snuck out to see you and Eponine’s the one that got you back here and out of harms way.”

Enjolras would have responded but all he wanted was to eat the saltine crackers Joly and give him and sleep for a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally crack. I'm so sorry.

"I'm not playing babysitter." Enjolras recognized the voice of R. He sounded as if he were right above him.

"What else are you going to do? Sit there? R, I need help with him and it's a chance for you to prove to Valjean you can do something useful.” Joly sounded exhausted.

“Fine,” the chair next to Enjolras’ bed protested the sudden weight and Enjolras could feel the charge in the air.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days of rest left Enjolras feeling nothing but restless. He would wake at the most random times and it was getting to the point where sleep was fitful and nightmares plagued him every time he dozed off. 

R was a constant though. Every time he woke up the other mutant was there and they talked. It became clear quickly that there was very little either agreed on. The blue eyed boy seemed to have only one belief and that was in Valjean. The pacifism drove Enjolras mad every time the conversation veered toward politics. It was more than that though, R didn’t seem to believe in anything, especially in their cause ever getting better. So they stuck to simpler topics.

“You’re wrong”

“I think I know my own body.”

“Joly said no. So no.”

“Are you going to listen to everything Joly tells you to do?”

“Yes.”

Enjolras’ health also became a tabled topic. Arguing with Joly was easier, even if he never moved from his views like R.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Brown eyes and hair hung over Enjolras when he woke up. 

“Who are you?”

Eponine grinned. She was the oldest of the teens there, already 18, and she was the one that had brought him in. Enjolras knew that, he just hadn’t seen her before, the students weren’t really supposed to be down here. Joly had put her on to babysit though because R was supposed to take some students out. It was an art museum trip or something. “Eponine. R says you hate everything.” 

“I don’t. He just hates everything I like,” Enjolras moved slowly, pushing himself up with the controls Joly had shown him how to work. Everything still hurt but he could move, just not his wings. “You’re the one that brought me in. Thank you.” 

“Its no big deal. Cosette, she's that girl that was with me, she loves your ideas but Valjean doesn’t like his daughter running off to rallies. We got in a shit ton of trouble. R backed her up though, he says we have to form our own opinions.” Eponine rattled on. Enjolras listened to her with interest, she was a different pace than his cynical babysitter and anxious doctor. 

“R backed you up? He did seem like the type.” 

“Oh he always argues with Valjean. I think thats why he keeps R around, we need to be exposed to other ideas.”

Now he was confused, “I thought R agreed with him?”

“R doesn’t believe in anything. He doesn’t think people will ever be better or change their views. And he says,” She dropped her voice and adopted a sarcastic tone that Enjolras was beginning to recognize, “I will be fighting society no matter what so why bother? Its not going to change.” 

“Because one day it will be better for someone,” Enjolras immediately countered.

Eponine raised her hands in surrender, “Dude, I’m on your side. I think you have the right opinion. Don’t attack me.” 

He smiled at her and relaxed, “What did he mean ‘hes fighting them no matter what’?” He asked as a change of topic.

“Oh! R is always moaning because hes an artist, has tattoos and piercings, and is gay. He says society is all built against him and bullshit. Valjean and Joly just think he likes to complain and find excuses.” 

Enjolras snorted at that. “Society is built against anyone who they consider different. It’s never been exactly easy for any of us.” He twitched his wings to emphasise it. “I’ve never been able to fake it DNA wise.”

“Trust me,” Eponine rolled her eyes, “he just likes to have something to complain about whether its the lack of hot guys, Joly’s lovers, or the fact he can’t go to a concert, hes just gonna bitch.”

“Why can’t he go out to concerts?” Enjolras’ head tilt was almost comical. 

“He loves Fun. so I took him to a concert last summer. It was hysterical how ‘excited’ he got. We had to leave before he electrocuted someone.”

“Have you ever had to stuff a pair of wings in a trench-coat to go by groceries? You have to wear mesh to catch feathers and a binder to hold them close. Think of the most uncomfortable bra you’ve ever worn just twenty times the size. I get the feeling.” 

“So stay here!” Eponine was far too inviting and far too close. 

“I need to work for the cause. I can’t stay.” He moved back a little and stared at the floor.

“Joly says you can’t leave for at least a month with his healing,” Eponine relaxed back and picked up the dvd’s, “So, hairspray or catch me if you can?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add that neither of the authors have read ryssa's mutant fic but we know ryssa and we know its much better and this is just silliness and I'm so sorry if we offend anyone. I will also like to add that this was started in January.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know you

“I’m not letting you leave, but you can walk around now.” Joly was glaring at Enjolras, daring him to object to the confinement. 

“It beats imprisonment.” He mumbled under his breath as he stretched his arms and legs, careful to avoid moving his wings.

“And R wants you to know that you are not allowed to wander into his room. I think his exact words were ‘That bossy bastard is too nosey and I will find a way to keep him in his bed if he tries to get in my room’. R is territorial. Jehan tried it once, he does not recommend it.” Joly was impassive through the speech. 

Naturally that made him curious “Where is it? Just to make sure I don’t accidentally end up inside.” 

“Attic. But if you want to invade his personal space and not get yelled at, he paints in the sunroom.” Joly left.

Both were tempting. The students were supposed to be in class so it gave him time to look around freely. Class photos were scattered all along the wall. They almost looked like huge family photos instead of a boarding school.

Finding R was no challenge. He was present in most of them and as the hall stretched on and the years descended Enjolras found himself facing different R’s in the pictures. Some were more cheerful. He could see the year R got a tattoo and the year he saved off all his hair from black curls that gave him the look of someone that had stuck their fingers in an electrical outlet to an undercut that aged him five years in the span of one. Fashion changed too. It was a time capsule. 

He couldn’t seem to make himself focus on the others in the photos. They all just blurred into a sea of faces. His favorite so far was the one where Eponine had decided to try and jump into his arms at the last second. To little success. He was surprised when he heard himself laugh at it. When had he last allowed himself time to do something like that?

“They always manage to take those pictures when the sun is in our eyes,” a lanky boy with perfectly combed black hair held out a hand to him, “my name is Mont. I work with shadows.”

Enjolras shook his hand. “I’m Enjolras.” His wings fluttered when he pointed to them. “A bit obvious honestly. Wait, aren’t you a student?”

“Last year here,” Mont grinned at the thought of graduation, “I’ve been here most of my life, like Eponine, Jehan, Bahorel, and Feuilly. Its family.” He pointed to each name as he spoke them and the picture took on a new form, “and R is like that loser older brother everyone loves so he gets to stick around.”

“No greater truth has been spoken,” a redhead appeared next to Mont, “Jehan is looking for you.”

“Before you go, do you know where R is? Or the sunroom for that matter?” Enjolras didn’t want to admit that he was totally lost. Except he was.

“I’ll take you. I’m the favorite, Feuilly.” he snapped his fingers and flames danced along his hand, “it matches the hair.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Enjolras.” He followed the boy down the hall as he played with the embers in his hand.

“I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

R might have been blaring Flogging Molly full volume as he worked frantically at the canvas in front of him. A figure fell from grace, from the sky as wings curled around it and a blinding sun in the form of a half formed Apollo’s arms reached out to him. It was his own version of Icarus’ descent. 

Enjolras watched him silently for a moment and waited for him to take his brush a safe distance away from the painting to comment. “It looks amazing.” His voice barely carried over the music.

The artist didn’t even turn. “What are you doing at large?”

“I broke out. Didn’t even need a nail file.” He looked over Grantaire’s shoulder for a moment. “Is that Icarus or...?” Saying that it might be him sounded really self-centered now that he thought about it. “or am I completely off?”

“Its Icarus. I am doing all the Greek stories I love.” He finally broke from the painting to look Enjolras over. There was a distance in his manner, something almost business like and sharp, “actually I could use you. You would be a good model for Apollo. Stand there.” He pointed at a bright spot in the room in front of him. 

“A-all right.” He’d never done anything like this before. He took his place and looked at R for further instructions. How the hell do you model?

R looked up ready to paint and groaned in frustration. He left his seat and grabbed the other man, moving him to the location in the room he wanted. His movements were precise as he jerked Enjolras arms around and angled his head, “Now stay.” 

Enjolras froze. Oh god how long do these things last? His wing immediately began to itch to spite him.

“Don’t twitch.”

Shit. 

An hour later R stretched like a cat from his cramped position and looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time, “I think I got it. You can go now.”

He almost fell to the ground. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that still.” He rolled his shoulders and winched when his wing decided to move in the one way that hurt every time.

“I need someone for the fabric because you can’t wear a shirt cause of the whole wing deal” R again was lost in thought, “MONT!” He yelled and the youth appeared in an instant, “take off your shirt and put this on. Its for a grade.” He tossed a costume at the boy. 

Mont stripped and threw a the clothes on but not before dramatically pretending to be embarrassed. “But Mr. R! I’m only a boy! What will my mother say!” He put his forearm in front of his eyes. “I’ll do it Mr. R. But only because I’m an impressionable youth and you’re in a position of power over me.”

Rs face was priceless. There was no emotion on it other than mild annoyance, “Shut up and just pose.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at the display. His suspicions about Mont turned out to be completely right. He was a complete and total smartass. The blonde moved out of Grantaire’s way so he wouldn’t be blocking his light or anything.

Mont’s eyes followed the mutant closely. All of the older students had listened to R complain about him for hours. Most just assumed that Grantaire had a crush, like always, the artist was mature about his his feelings.

“And since when did you call me Mr. R?” R commented as he returned to his painting, “or is this just a show for the invalid?”

“I live to perform.” The boy grinned. “Now how do you want me? On my knees?” 

A sharp glare from R just made Mont grin, “JEHAN,” the artist yelled and a minute later a slight boy wandered in the room. He had reddish hair that leaned more toward a blond than Feuilly’s and he had braided it to the side, a few flowers were laced in. Enjolras noticed that it wasn’t so much braided to the side so much as he has an undercut similar to R’s on the opposite. The hairstyle accompanied with the green collared shirt and floral pants made Jehan by far the strangest person Enjolras had met in the school. 

Mont straightened up a little. “Hey flowerchild. The teach was just taking advantage of me. You should totally rescue me.” 

Enjolras couldn’t help but wonder. Were they together? They seemed awfully close to just be student and teacher. Eponine had said R was gay, right? Maybe there was actually some scandal there. That would explain why no-one was allowed in R’s room. He decided against asking.

“You called?” Jehan turned his huge green eyes on R’s painting, “I liked the one you did of Persephone more but this one is moving.”

“You’re pet is being a little shit.” R gestured at Mont, “make him stop.”

Jehan smiled sweetly at both of them and a single vine seemed to creep up Mont’s leg from the floor. Enjolras had no idea where it had even come from. 

“Kinky.” Regardless he stood still and allowed Grantaire to get started.

“Just making sure you are stay still for R to paint.” Jehan’s voice was light. He turned to Enjolras then, “Hello, I haven’t met you yet.”

His feathers puffed up a little at the sudden turn of the conversation to him “Oh! I’m Enjolras. Nice to meet you.” 

“Damn Jehan, if you want me in bed just say something.” Mont stroked the vine obscenely before returning to his pose. It had snaked up to his thigh. 

Jehan turned his attention from Enjolras quickly to the vine and his hand snapped out as his chopping. The vine froze and then moved away. Enjolras could have sworn it almost looked guilty. “I didn’t mean for -” He looked panicked.

So wait, who’s with who? “No worries.” Mont winked. Okay so Mont was hitting on everyone now?

“If plants turn you on Mont, I think we need to have a talk.” R quipped without looking up, “Besides, I think you are scaring Enjolras. I think he thinks you are serious.”

Mont flushed a bright red and mumbled something under his breath about the ornithophile having nothing to talk about.

“I didn’t catch that,” Jehan looked at him, curiously. 

“Nothing little flower.” He smiled at Jehan and sent a pointed glance at Grantaire. “Speaking of Enjolras...” He looked to the blonde. “You into tattoos?”

“You don’t have a tattoo.” R corrected the teen.

“Who said I was asking for me?” Mont smiled innocently.

 

“I don’t mind either way. Some are actually kind of hot.”

“So what is it about tattoos?” R asked at the same time Enjolras answered. The artist looked at Enjolras, “wait do you have one?”

“No, kind of hard to get one when you can’t fit through the door. Never been particularly interested in one enough to try.”

“If you want one, let me know,” R rolled up his sleeve to reveal an almost celtic like storm of electricity made of tiny words, “I designed this and this one mutant I know put it in ink. Shes good.”

“So you find them hot? I’m not one for having one but the idea of running my tongue over some intricate, painstaking design like that. Wow.” Mont stared into space for a moment.

“And I think I’m finished with you Mont. Jehan, take him out for a walk please,” R pointedly ignored the teens harassment. 

Jehan laughed and waited for Mont to change back at the door. He was glad no one but Cosette knew about the flowers covering his side, they would find out come summer. 

As he changed Mont continued. “What about piercings? Or Undercuts?”

“Or hormonal teenagers that spend too much time in the bathroom with too much gel and perfume.”

“Fuck you I smell amazing.” Mont called as he walked to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> R- electricity  
> Enjolras - wings  
> Gav - think nightcrawler  
> Eponine - sees the future, kinda  
> Cosette - metal, she is metal  
> Joly - heals


End file.
